


With Him

by queerioes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SEASON TWO TRAILER, Sex, got real gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerioes/pseuds/queerioes
Summary: “Keith. If I don’t make it out of here, I want you to lead Voltron.”Will Keith really listen to that? Or do he and Shiro have something else in mind. Basically fluffy smut and feels.  
  Tribute to the Season 2 trailer and NYCC kicking off this weekend. Jesus take the wheel when the S2 episode premiers.





	

It’s too hot. Everything around him is boiling his skin from the inside and he feels like he’s going to vomit. The ground seems rocky and rough, but Keith can’t quite feel it. His surroundings are barren and grey like death, as he’s slipping in and out of darkness. Balancing trying to stay conscious and the rising panic in his chest, Keith feels in his bones that something,  _ someone _ is missing. It’s  _ imperative _ that he find him.  _ Find Shiro.  _

His vision, no- the world around him is spinning and tilting. He still can’t feel the ground, but he can see the terrain in front of him. The Black Lion is dark and still in front of him. Like a mantra, Keith repeats on autopilot that he needs to see Shiro. His vision goes hazy and then dark, but he can still hear. Shiro is on the ground in front of him. He looks still and injured. Keith is suffocating under the weight of his fear. His face is wet, he can’t breathe, and he can see Shiro. He’s there. He’s  _ right there _ . But he’s not himself.  _ What’s wrong Shiro.  _

Shiro stirs, but Keith is so unsure. He isn’t sure what is happening and he  _ knows _ Shiro isn’t himself. Everything goes black.  _ Please Shiro. I need you to speak to me.  _

_ “Keith. If I don’t make it out of here, I want you to lead Voltron.” _

A stunned silence rings in his ears. He  _ can’t _ accept that.  _ Won’t _ accept it. Shiro will stay with him this time. He couldn’t be gone again. A sense of loss throws him into unbearable pain that radiates through his hands and chest. Pain that reverberates through his entire being is still fresh from just months before. Keith remembers the stinging hot tears that ran down his face.  _ Oh god.   _

He remembers Kerberos and how he stopped breathing. He remembers the darkness engulfing him, as he felt like there was no longer any point in living. The murmurs of hidden information, that the crew, Shiro, could be still be alive  _ saved _ Keith. It gave him hope and purpose. Could he do it a second time? Keith felt impending sickness sinking into his gut, thinking of going through that again.  _ No.  _ He was stronger this time, right? If he worked harder, pushing far beyond his mental and physical limits, he would be rewarded, wouldn’t he? Keith was begging.  _ Please, don’t take Shiro. Don’t take him from me. Please. Shiro... _

_ Shiro. Shiro!  _

“Shiro…” Keith’s breathing stuttered, his voice cracking over a sob. 

“Keith?” Shiro was surrounding him, pushing Keith’s sweat soaked hair back from his forehead. 

“Keith, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Shiro’s voice sounded rough with sleep. 

Keith felt relief sweep over him, but something was wrong. He felt broken. He wouldn’t cry, but he couldn’t stop it this time. Everything from Kerberos came rushing back, filling his throat like he was drowning, and the tears came. 

Keith was breaking apart in Shiro’s arms, sobs racking his body. Two steady arms wrapped around his shoulders, plucking him from the bed and holding him close. Shiro kissed his hair and rocked him, cooing soft words in effort to comfort him. This was uncharacteristic of Keith, crying out and trembling like a vulnerable child. He could feel that Shiro, more than startled by the emotional outburst, was worrying over him. There was only so much he could do to bring Keith some peace, but he could offer up himself. Shiro held Keith close, lightly kissing his face, watching for signs that he was feeling better. 

“It was just a nightmare, Keith.  _ You’re okay _ . I’m right here with you.” Shiro spoke lower than a whisper, nuzzling Keith’s cheek and ear. 

_ It was just a dream though. Just a nightmare. It’s not reality and it’s not happening. _

Keith is breathing more steadily and reasoning with himself starts. He is safe and in Shiro’s bed, recalling their surroundings. He and Shiro had come back there together like other nights, wanting to envelop themselves in intimate time. Between the various responsibilities and missions, the Paladin roles kept them hopping. Shiro had been more affectional and  _ physical _ with Keith though, and it was a welcome relief from the hectic life they had been living. It reminded Keith to breath, reminded him of simpler days of him and Shiro wrapped up in each other. It reminded him of pre-Kerberos times.

They had fallen asleep and Keith woke in this heart twisting panic. Shiro wipes the tears from Keith’ cheeks and chin, following up with tender kisses. His eyes are watching over Keith, his mouth laced with sadness and worry. Shiro really is an empathetic person showing great concern and consideration for others. He rubs his thumb over Keith’s cheeks, cradling his face in his hands. Keith takes and deep breath and releases. 

“Shiro, I’m sorry.”

“Keith…” Shiro’s face looks worn and conflicted. He  _ knows _ what this is about though. 

Shiro leans against the wall, effortlessly moving Keith to lay in between his legs. Keith lays his head against Shiro’s chest, the steady beating of his heart offering an invaluable comfort to Keith. He’s not sure how long they lay like that, feeling Shiro’s hands slowly pet and smooth over his arms, back, and hips.

Keith is battling himself, trying to rationalize things. He knows this whole  _ totally unexpected _ chain of events has been a mental trip and physically taxing to all involved. Cuddling his head against Shiro’s warm chest, Keith knows that if Shiro was threatened, he would do  _ anything _ to keep him from harm. Sometimes things happen that people don’t have control over, but there are things you can do to minimize risk or make a difference,  _ just anything _ . Shiro’s arms tighten around Keith, as their eyes meet. He knows Shiro thinks the same of him, willing to sacrifice himself to protect others. Keith grits his teeth, biting back the tears and pain in his throat. 

“Everything will be okay, Keith,” the back of Shiro’s finger brushes his cheek. 

Keith has always forced himself to stay strong when he needed to, and he had taken matters into his own hands when Shiro went missing and upon his return. His dream left him with hard emotions to swallow though. Keith won’t so willingly sacrifice everything. Shiro and him are different that way.  _ He can just give it all up, but I’m not like that. I’m not that strong.  _

Shiro’s eyes follow his change in expression, his hand rubbing Keith’s back in a soothing motion. Keith regains his composure, though he feels the lingering effects of his tear swollen eyes and a sniffling nose. Shiro gives him a sympathetic look, as Keith questions if Shiro had ever broken down so easily. Keith pushes up to sit on his knees in front of him. 

“Don’t you see what you mean to me?” Keith mumbles out. 

“You mean the same to me, Keith.” Shiro looks at him seriously, but filled with affection.

“It was unbearable being separated from you like that, thinking I would never see you again. Remembering the last time I  _ held you _ in my arms and looked into your eyes. The last time I touched y-...” Shiro chokes on his words, emotions caught in his throat. 

Keith crawls into the older man’s lap, Shiro’s arms wrapping around his waist as he settles in. His cradle Shiro’s face, kissing his lips, soothing him in his own way. Keith has to think about what his dream means, not necessarily for the paladins or any future endeavors, but rather how he and Shiro can not take such a damaging path of sacrifice or pain when threatened. Keith’s thumb swipes over Shiro’s lips, as he leans in to kiss at them, feeling warm reciprocation. 

“I know we would die to protect the other, but could we curb that  _ romanticized _ idea, and work together to keep each other alive, knowing if something ever went wrong it would kill the one left behind.” Keith’s words are heavy, but true. He had lived it once already. 

Keith can see this weigh on Shiro, a smile blooming across his lips. He nuzzles and kisses along Keith’s jaw. 

“Smart boy. You’re right.” Shiro holds Keith’s chin and kisses him deeply. 

Keith whines and opens his mouth to let Shiro in. The tip of Shiro’s tongue prods at Keith’s lips and slides into his mouth, until they’re wrapped around each other, mouths pressed in a hot kiss. Shiro’s hands shift down Keith’s back and into his underwear, working together to take them off. They disrobe and are both left naked, grabbing at each other and grinding as they continue to kiss and touch tongues. Shiro nibbles and sucks at Keith’s lips, drawing out an obscene moan from him. 

Shiro repositions Keith gently in front of him, reaching between his legs, spreading his soft cheeks for a better view. Leaning over the soft exposed hip, Shiro lubes up his fingers from his salve tin nearby and rubs two digits over the exposed hole. He watches it pucker and twitch under his touch, wringing breathless keens from Keith, who squirms on his side

Legs laid to the side and twisting at the waist, this position allows Shiro an unobstructed view and access to Keith’s lower half. Shiro gives him a quick kiss as Keith bends at his middle. Shiro works and sinks the first two fingers into the soft hole, the pucker squeezing him for more. Keith hums at the entrance and pants as the fingers start to move rhythmically inside of him. Rubbing at his wet and lubed walls, his hips buck and push back down onto the place where Shiro and him are linked. Lude sounds and squishing fill the still air. Keith is gripping at the bed, fisting his hands in the covers, as Shiro slips in a third finger, pushing them in up to the last knuckle. Keith fills full both physically and emotionally when Shiro’s hand caresses his hip.  _ He wants Shiro, now.  _

Releasing his hard and leaking cock from his sweatpants, the sight of Shiro’s arousal takes Keith’s breath away. He watches the  _ intoxicating _ sight, horniness nesting in the pit of his stomach. He feels the throbbing head nudge against his stretched hole and slowly push in halfway. Keith practically mewls and steadies his breathing ao as not to come right away as he takes in the rest of Shiro. Keith wiggles to adjust his hips, as Shiro pushes against his thighs, bending them towards Keith’s body. He’s nearly bent in half on his side with Shiro pushing his cock in to the hilt, heavy balls bumping Keith’s cheeks. Shiro’s fingers rub at Keith’s thighs catching his attention, causing him to look up and meet his gaze. His eyes are shining, smiling at Keith as he hovers over him and their lips meet in a kiss. Tenderly pressing their lips together, a prelude to a private moment in which they are joined physically and mentally.

After pleas, moans, and heavy breathing, they come together and lay still, Shiro having already pulled out of Keith. They hold each other as they come down from the orgasmic high, feeling the sweat and other bodily fluids cool on their skin. Keith is nodding off fast, tired from their late and emotional night. His body feels relaxed, soothed by Shiro rubbing his back. Sleep taking him over, Keith drifts off feeling confident and less worried. He knows there will be trials and challenges, but when he’s _with_ _Shiro_ , they can accomplish anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have written these characters to be of consenting/legal age by the standards in my country (18yo+). Also, this is a work of _FICTION_ , and so _please_ be safe in sex/sexual activity by using appropriate protection. 
> 
> You can find my [tumblr (boysblush)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter (@boysblush)](https://twitter.com/boysblush) via those links. 
> 
> I'm always on my twitter, so if you like Voltron HCs or sheith filth, come scream with me there!


End file.
